One Night to Forever
by Soccergal
Summary: Walker and Alex hate each other, but one night changes that forever. Summary sucks sorry but Read and Review pleas
1. Chapter 1

**I've come up with another idea for a A/W fic and I just couldn't wait until 'Healing Process' is finished so I'm going to try to do both! Bear with me readers! **

**~Soccergal900**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Alex Cahill was sitting at her desk, looking over her latest case, without really reading it. She was going to have to go down to South Texas to the small town of Gems for a witness statement. According to her research the town was barely big enough to be called a town, but she had no choice because she was still trying to prove herself in this law office. Moody decided that going to an unknown town by herself was unacceptable so he was talking to the ranger's captain right now to see if any rangers were available to go with her and Alex couldn't sit still, she was so nervous. She was praying with all her might that it wasn't Cordell Walker.

They had started fighting from the first day they met in court in Alex's first court case with this county and after that they avoided each other like a bad plague. Three weeks ago, however, they met at C.D.'s Bar for a party that C.D. was throwing for them for winning a high profile-case. Thanks to the many drinks they had had already, Walker and Alex soon left the party to end back up at Alex's apartment. Walker didn't say anything to her when they woke up the next day and left immediately. They haven't spoken to each sense.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Moody asked as he walked into her office to see Alex spaced out.

Alex shook her head, trying to clear her head of all the thoughts, "Yes, yes I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

Moody studied her for a minute before answering, "You can go home and get packed. Ranger Walker will be by in one hour to pick you up at your place for the trip to Gems."

Before Alex could protest, Moody was out the door and out of sight. Alex slumped back into her chair feeling nauseous, "this is not happening…"

Sitting there for a few more minutes, Alex decided that she was not going to let this one man affect her work; she was going to do amazing on this case and everyone would see that she did not sleep her way to this position. Smiling to herself with her newfound confidence, Alex grabbed her briefcase and walked out of her office.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

"It's just one woman, Nephew. I don't understand why you are getting so upset about getting called out on a case." Uncle Ray stated from his spot on Walker's bed as Walker threw things roughly into his traveling bag.

"It's not just one woman! She pushes my buttons like no other person can and I can't control how I react!" Walker snapped back, zipping up his bag and stomping out of the bedroom.

Uncle Ray sat there for a moment longer, making sure Walker couldn't hear him before commenting, "I wonder if I could still get in on that poll at the office. They're going to be together in no time, I can feel it."

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Alex was sitting on her couch, her bag waiting by the door. Walker was supposed to pick her up a hour ago, but Alex wasn't complaining; the less time she had to spend with that man the better. Alex got tired of sitting after a few more minutes and decided she wanted a snack. Heading to the kitchen, Alex was craving some chocolate, so she pulled a candy bar out of the pantry just as the door bell rang. Setting the candy down, Alex headed across the apartment to answer the door. Peaking through the peep hole, Alex saw that it was Walker, so she took a deep breath and opened the door, "Hello."

Walker knew immediately that Alex was trying to be professional and it surprised him that he could tell that right away; he also noticed that in blue jeans and a loose fitting purple blouse, Alex looked stunning. Remembering why he was late, Walker help up the brown bag in his hand, "I brought some lunch so we wouldn't have to eat on the road."

Alex's professional attitude dropped immediately, a smile breaking out on her face, "Sounds good. Do you want to come in?"

Walker nodded and handed her the bag as she stepped out of the way so he could enter the apartment. Alex closed the door behind him before opening the large bag. The smell of chicken came floating out and Alex dropped the bag instantly and rushed to the bathroom, hand over mouth. Walker stood there for a moment, stunned, until he heard Alex puking and he rushed to the bathroom door.

"Alex? Alex? Are you okay?" Walker called through the door.

Walker heard nothing for a moment then the toilet flushed and the sink water started running. Waiting patiently, Walker stood outside the door until Alex came out. Walker studied her pale face and watched as she leaned up against the wall.

"Sorry, I think I'm coming down with the flu." Alex mumbled as her eyes closed on instinct; getting sick always made her feel so tired.

Walker moved closer so he could feel her forehead, "You don't have a fever."

Alex opened her eyes and flushed deeply as she realized how close Walker was standing to her, "I-I'm fine, Walker. Really I am."

Walker resisted laughing at her stuttered as he saw Alex sway from dizziness. Walker didn't know why, but he cared about the blonde woman standing before him and Walker didn't think that was going to change anytime soon. Realizing that Alex was staring up at him with those big blue eyes of hers, Walker told her, "I'm going to call Moody and have him send another ADA. You don't need to be traveling if you're coming down with the flu."

Alex held back a smile as Walker helped her to the couch and went to the phone. She knows that she should protest and still go, but she just didn't feel up to it at all, so Alex let Walker make the call without any complaints. Walker held back a smile as he watched Alex curl up into a ball onto the couch.

"Apparently, I don't need to go either; the male ADA is capable of taking care of himself according to Moody." Walker told Alex, after he hung up the phone, waiting for the anger.

"I'd be extremely mad about that if I wasn't so tired, I'll be mad later." Alex mumbled sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.

Walker gave a quiet chuckle as he watched Alex's breathing even out almost immediately. After watching the sleeping blonde a few moments, Walker grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her. Alex shifted in her sleep before snuggling down into the blanket and Walker smiled. Walker pushed a stray piece of hair of Alex's face before settling down into the chair across from the couch.

'She's beautiful, even when she's sleeping…' Walker thought as she settled down in the chair to watch Alex sleep.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Alex shifted as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Stretching cautiously, Alex realized that not only was the nausea gone, she was actually pretty hungry. Alex sat up with the intentions of making herself some food when she saw the ranger sitting across from her, watching her intently. Walker was waiting for Alex to get sick again.

"If you're waiting for me to do a trick, you're sadly mistaken." Alex snapped after a few more moments of Walker staring; it was starting to get annoying.

Walker chuckled; happy that she was feeling better, "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better, I didn't mean to annoy you."

'That's so sweet.' Alex thought in her head while she spoke to Walker, "I'm actually feeling a whole lot better, but thank you. Wait, what are you still doing here?"

Walker gave a guilty shrug, "I was worried about you and I didn't want to leave you here all alone when you felt bad."

Alex flashed Walker a bright smile that lit up her entire face. Walker couldn't help but smile back. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes and Alex felt those butterflies come back into her stomach. Looking down, Alex flushed a deep shade of red. Walker smiled, watching as Alex stood up, without meeting his eyes.

"Oh!" Alex cried out as she stumbled as she walked to the kitchen.

Walker quickly stood up and caught Alex, before she fell to the ground, pulling her close. Alex flushed even darker when she realized how close their faces were. Neither said anything for a while, just enjoyed being that close to each other.

"So…are you feeling better?" Walker asked, clearing his throat after he spoke the words.

Alex didn't trust her voice so she just settled for nodding. Walker didn't say anything as he helped Alex stand, but kept his arms around her, his gaze flickering to her lips. He started leaning his head down and Alex's breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was going to kiss her. Walker paused just above her lips, searching her eyes for any hesitation. Alex impatiently wrapped her arms around Walker's neck and pulled his lips down her meet hers. Walker kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as Alex. Deepening the kiss, Alex pushed Walker back into the chair; following him, without breaking the kiss. Walker had his arms around her just as the phone started ringing. Alex broke the kiss.

"Walker, the phone's ringing." Alex mumbled as Walker started trailing kisses down her neck.

Walker tightened his grip on Alex's waist, "Ignore Alex, they'll leave a message."

Before Alex could protest, Walker's lips were back on hers. Alex quickly forgot about the phone as she started kissing back, until she heard her doctor's voice on the answering machine. Alex broke off the kiss abruptly and climbed off Walker's lap in amazing speed. Walker watched in total confusion as Alex answered the phone in a rush, "Hello? Hello? Yes I'm here!"

Walker sat forward in his chair as he watched Alex's face flicker through emotions as the doctor spoke on the other line. After she hung up with a quiet 'Thank you', Alex just stood there playing with the edge of her shirt, staring anywhere but Walker's face. Walker stood up after a few minutes of silence and made his way over to the silent blonde.

"Alex? What's wrong? What did the doctor want?" Walker asked quietly, trying to meet Alex's eyes.

Alex avoided Walker's eyes as she answered him quietly, "I'm pregnant."

Walker took an automatic step back, "Wha-What?"

Alex was silent for a minute more before finally looking up with tears running down her face. Walker tried to wipe the tears away, but Alex jerked out of his reach, words tumbling out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant Walker! I'm pregnant at 24! And the only person's I've had sex with in the last six months is you!"

Walker stopped trying to reach for her and didn't speak or even move for the longest time. Alex stood still for a couple of minutes before trying to reach for Walker. Walker moved away from her outstretched arms, roughly, grabbing his hat and stormed out the door. Alex flinched when the door slammed. Moving to the couch, Alex curled up in the blanket and let the tears run freely down her face.

**I know the ending is sad, but chapter two will be much funnier! And to all the 'Healing Process' readers, I will have chapter three out before I work on chapter two of this one! Review please**

**~Soccergal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, but I'm trying so that's all that matters! ********Here it is, Chapter two!!**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Walker sat in truck for about thirty minutes, without even turning it on. He knew that he had overreacted and most likely put tears in Alex's eyes, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it; he was going to be a father? That its self was scarier than any bad guys Walker's ever faced on the streets. Walker was a loner, he didn't know if he wanted a family yet, but here it was, weather he wanted it or not. Sitting in his truck, Walker debated with himself what to do, when it hit him; was he really going to leave this child wondering why their father left?

'Of course not.' Walker thought, his decision made, without any further questions on his mind.

Getting out of his truck, Walker took a deep breath before walking back into Alex's building. Walker took his time going up to Alex's apartment, trying to figure out how he would justify his actions. Walker knew that the young ADA was going to be hurt and really upset. Pausing outside Alex's door, Walker took another calming breath before raising his arm to knock.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Alex was curled up on her couch, tears running freely down her face. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, thinking, 'Why am I letting one man get to me? I'm a strong, independent woman; I don't need I man to help me with my child!'

Although those were her thoughts, more tears ran down Alex's face. Cuddling deeper into her blanket, Alex felt exhausted, but that just might be her hormones. As she closed her eyes, someone knocked loudly on her door. Sighing, Alex untangled herself from the blanket and got off the couch, annoyed. Looking through the peephole, Alex saw Walker standing on the other side of her door, looking nervous. Quickly trying to wipe the remainder of her tears, Alex took a calming breath before opening the door, "What do you want?"

Walker's gut twisted uncomfortably when he saw her tear stained face and inwardly flinched at her harsh tone, "I want to apologize, I overreacted. I know you're upset, but we do need to talk."

Alex didn't say anything for a long time and Walker thought that she wasn't going to talk to him, not that he blamed her. Finally, Alex stepped aside to allow Walker to enter, her face showing no emotion. Walker gave a small smile of relief as he stepped into the apartment, one that Alex did not return. Walker waited until Alex closed the door and sat on the couch before sitting next to her.

"What do you want Walker. I really don't think there's anything for us to talk about." Alex finally snapped after a few minutes of silence, shifting her body so she was facing him.

Walker saw the hurt in her eyes and his gut twisted uncomfortably again; he hated seeing her hurt or upset, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I know this is a crappy excuse but it caught me off guard-"

"Caught you off guard?! You're not carrying a child! You won't have to be a single parent and possibly give up everything you've worked for!" Alex interrupted her eyes full of fire.

"Alex, I know that this isn't a situation that would've planned, but the fact is, we're going to have a child in about eight months!" Walker told her gently, but firmly, taking her hands in his.

Alex's eyes filled with tears again and Walker quickly pulled her into his arms. Alex clung to him, tears flowing faster, feeling comfort from being in Walker's arms. Walker held onto her tightly, whispering comforting things in her ear. Walker waited until Alex calmed herself down before pulling back to look in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Alex tired to pull away, looking embarrassed, but Walker didn't let go, "I have an idea. I know that we didn't plan this baby, but that's his or her fault. They deserve both a mother and a father."

"Don't you think I know that? I know that this child deserves a happy family, but I can't raise a child by myself while you show up whenever you feel like it!" Alex snapped, trying to pull away again.

"I didn't say that and I would never put the responsibility of raising OUR child on just you. It's my responsibility too," Walker paused until Alex met his eyes again, "I think we should get married."

"Wha-what? You want us to get married?" Walker nodded, smiling at the confused blonde, "We can't even go one day without arguing over something and now you want me to be your wife?!?"

"We can so get through a day without arguing." Walker protested, holding back a chuckle at the utter confusion in Alex's tone.

"Name one." Alex challenged, pulling away from Walker's embrace to cross her arms.

Walker smiled, leaning closer, "About three weeks ago, at C.D.'s party."

Alex started at Walker as if he grew another head, "Yea, because that just turned out SO well."

Walker laughed at the disbelief coloring her voice before leaning in to kiss her before whispering, "I think it turned out great."

Alex smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips and kissed back for a moment before pushing him back, "This is not the time to be hitting on me Walker!"

Walker chuckled, "Just think about, Alex, you'll come live at the ranch, the child will have both a mother and a father. We'll be one big happy family."

"Yea, one big happy family, except that the mom and dad won't be in love…" Alex retorted, bitter coloring her voice.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Walker waited for Alex to agree, "I think that we were meant to fall in love, start a family, and live happily ever after. We just got a little out of order."

"A little? We started in the middle." Alex informed him with a smile.

Walker took the smile as a good sign and leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips again. Alex gave in a kissed back for a couple minutes before pulling back to look into Walker's blue-gray eyes, "Can I decorate the baby's room? And bring all of my stuff out to the ranch? And bring Amber out to live at the ranch with us?"

Walker laughed as she trailed quickly though all of her questions, "Only if you're saying 'yes'."

Alex thought for a minute before meeting Walker's eyes again. Her face broke out in a large smile as she squealed, "I get to shop for a new dress!"

Walker laughed as he pulled her back into his arms. Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his arms as she listened to him laugh, unable to hold back her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to get these chapters out quicker; I'm still working on 'Healing Process' so here is another amazing chapter of 'One Night to Forever'! (well at least in my opinion) Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! This chapter is basically a fill in chapter, so don't expect big twist until next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walker Texas Ranger, at all…**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

"Alex?" Walker called as he walked into her recently boxed up apartment.

"Over here…" Alex called back, sounding exhausted.

Walker maneuvered through the boxes until he found Alex sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by clothes. Leaning against a box, Walker asked, "Why do you have so much stuff?"

"Oh shut up, no one asked for your smart mouth." Alex mumbled grumpily from her spot on the floor.

Walker chuckled at his new wife as he watched her continue to fold clothes. The wedding had been a couple days ago and simple per Alex's request. The actual wedding was at the justice system and C.D. insisted on a reception at his bar and grill. Only C.D., James Trivette (Walker's new partner) and Alex's best friend Nicole Pepder had been witnesses. Alex insisted that they wait for the honeymoon until they were an actually acting like married couple so the last couple of day had been spent packing Alex's things to move out to the ranch.

"Why are you watching me fold clothes?" Alex finally asked, throwing the clothes she was trying to pack, sounding frustrated.

Walker smiled over at her as she glared up at him. Rolling his eyes, Walker moved closer to his wife and helped her off the floor, pulling her into a hug, "The doctor told you to start cutting back on the stress; it's not good for you or the baby."

Alex gave a small smile; Walker had insisted on going to every doctor's appointment with her and was taking an active role in both her and the baby's health. Remembering that she had to finish packing and start moving boxes down to the truck, Alex tired to pull away only to find Walker was keeping a good hold on her, "Walker, I have so much to do with the packing and I have a couple of cases to go over before tomorrow…"

Walker noticed that the stress had gone up a couple of notches and asked, "Well, what can I do to help?"

Alex stopped trying to get out of his embrace and looked up at his face, "Really?"

"Yea, I mean it'll get this done faster and cut back on your stress so why not?" Walker asked shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You never ask that to a pregnant woman that's stressed, she'll work you to death." Jimmy told Walker as he closed the door behind him; Walker was amazed that he could enter the apartment without being noticed.

Alex stuck her tongue out at him as Walker replied, "Shut up Trivette, just for that you can help."

"How do I always get dragged into things? I'm too nice for my own good…" Jimmy muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I don't need that much done, just getting all the boxes down to the truck. I'm not supposed to be lifting anything too heavy." Alex interjected as Walker opened his mouth to say something else, a smile lighting up her face.

Jimmy tried to act like he was still upset about helping, but couldn't help but smile back as Alex smiled her brightest smile over at him. Alex pointed out all the boxes that were ready to be taken down to the moving truck as Jimmy shook his head at the overly excited blonde. Walker grabbed a couple while Jimmy grabbed a large one and the partners headed out with Alex shouting 'Thank you!' behind them.

The men were silent as they walked down to the truck, but as they set the boxes down Jimmy asked Walker, "How did I end up getting dragged into this? I just came over to look for you."

"Have you ever tried to tell her no, Trivette?" Walker asked, looking at his partner with a knowing look.

Jimmy laughed, "She's going to be so spoiled! None of us can tell her 'no'."

Walker laughed with him as they headed back up to the apartment. The two rangers had to make several trips up and down the stairs and it every time they thought they were done; Alex had packed some more boxes to be taken down. When they finally had made the last trip and headed back to the now empty apartment, Alex was standing at the counter looking through the cabinets with a pitcher of lemonade beside her.

"Thanks Alex!" Jimmy exclaimed when he saw the pitcher.

Jimmy looked around for a glass, but came up with nothing. Looking over at Alex, Jimmy looked very confused. Alex gave a small, guilty smile, "I think I sent the cups down with you guys in the first box…"

Walker laughed as Jimmy stared at the drink with a dejected look on his fac. Alex apologized softly, her voice sounding off, making both rangers look over at her in confusion. Jimmy was shocked as he took in her appearance and asked, "Why in the world are you crying?"

Walker sighed, soft enough that Alex didn't hear it and made his way over to Alex, wrapping her in his arms as Jimmy watched, amazed into silence. Alex buried her head in Walker's shoulder as he rubbed her back comfortingly while giving Jimmy an amused look.

"Alex? I can live without the lemonade, it's not a big deal," When Alex didn't respond, Jimmy spoke to Walker, "I honestly didn't mean to make her cry."

Walker smiled and mouthed 'I know' over Alex's head and Alex looked up at the confused ranger, "It's not your fault, Jimmy. I'm crying over everything these days."

Walker kissed the top of her head, laughing, "You can that again."

Alex elbowed him in the ribs, shifting out of Walker's arms as he rubbed his side, a frown on his face. Jimmy laughed at his partner as Alex crossed the room to hug him, her bright smile back on her face, "At least now we know who the boss in this relationship is."

"Shut up Trivette." Walker mumbled, playfully glaring at his wife.

Alex laughed, "Play nice you two. I need to grab my purse from the bedroom and we'll be ready to go."

Walker smiled as she walked toward the back of the apartment. Jimmy watched as Walker kept the smile on his face after Alex had disappeared into the main bedroom and asked, "Are you going to pay attention to me now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before you actually do it?" Walker asked, turning to face his partner, a smile on his face still.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm not that good at the whole listening concept." Jimmy laughed leaning against the wall again.

Walker shook his head again, laughing with his partner as they waited for Alex to finish up. Walker couldn't wait to get out to the ranch; he knew something amazing was going to happen.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

"Walker? Where are you?" Alex called from the living room.

"Up in the bedroom." Walker called back, sounding confused.

"I've got a great idea!" Alex squealed as she ran up the stairs, to the master bedroom that they were planning on sharing.

"Does it involve a garage sale? We don't have enough room for all this stuff." Walker asked as he sat on the bed staring at all the boxes crowding the room.

"That's because a lot of these boxes are going to the baby's room. See?" Alex retorted, opening the nearest box to show him all the baby clothes she had packed.

Walker smiled at Alex's excitement about the baby, "Okay, okay, I'll be quiet about the boxes."

"Good, so do you want to hear my great idea?" Alex asked almost jumping up and down in excitement.

Walker laughed at her child-like behavior, "Sure, what's your great idea?"

"A first date!" Alex squealed, her eyes dancing with excitement as she took in Walker's reaction.

"A first date? For us?" Walker asked as Alex looked up at him, excitement shining through in her eyes.

"Yes! We skipped the whole dating process and went straight to getting married with a baby on the way. We need this, we need the time to get to know each other and get used to being around each other. What do you think?" Alex asked as she sat next to her husband on her new bed.

Walker wrapped his arms around Alex to pull her closer, a thoughtful look on his face. Alex knew that he liked time to think so she waited quietly as she snuggled into his embrace. Walker looked down at her as she smiled up at him. Rolling his eyes playfully, Walker kissed the top of her head before asking, "You really want to do this don't you?"

"Only if you want to, this is a democracy, not a dictatorship." Alex replied, trying not to show the disappointment on her face.

Walker saw right through her act and placed a small kiss on her semi-pouting lips. Alex smiled up at him again, "Please?"

Smiling, Walker pushed gently towards the door, "Sure go get ready."

Alex's face lit up with excitement again and placed a big kiss on his lips before running out of the room, "It's going to be so much fun! You'll see!"

'What am I going to do with her?' Walker asked himself, as he stood to get ready for what was sure to be a very interesting evening, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in that nice little thing called a review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm honestly trying to get these chapters out quicker. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! So here it goes, Chapter 4!**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

"I'm going to leave you soon if you don't hurry up!" Walker shouted up the stairs, standing at the bottom of them.

"I'm coming! Hold your dang horses!" Alex shouted back, sounding annoyed.

Walker chuckled as he walked to toward the living room; he knew from personal experience that Alex wasn't afraid to hit him if he didn't back off. He was just so nervous. The idea of a first date was nerve racking for Walker; he wasn't really a big 'going out' person. He decided on wearing a black button up shirt with blue jeans and his usual black cowboy hat. Sitting on the couch, Walker tried to be patient, but after five minutes of sitting, all patience was gone. Walker stood, heading to the bottom of the stairs again. He saw Alex coming down and all nervousness vanished on the spot as he stared up at her.

"You aren't going to yell at me again, are you?" Alex asked, her voice sounding both exasperated and teasing.

Walker didn't answer as he took in her chosen outfit for the evening. She had picked out a baby blue dress that hid the fact she was starting to show from the pregnancy and ended at her knees. Walker's gaze trailed back up to her face and smiled when he saw that she had chose just natural makeup and no jewelry. Noticing her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, Walker frowned.

"What? Too much?" Alex asked looking down at her outfit when Walker didn't answer her.

Pulling her close, Walker took the clip out of her hair so that her hair was in curls falling at her shoulders and gently kissed her on the lips. Alex smiled, taking the clip from him to set on the table and grabbing her purse. Walker gave her another kiss before leading her out to his truck, which was now washed. As Alex climbed into truck and waited on Walker to get in on the driver's side, she suddenly felt nervous. This was their first date and Alex wasn't good at the whole first date concept; she usually tended to screw things up.

'Stop being stupid.' Alex chided herself as Walker got in on his side, starting up the engine.

Walker resisted urging to laugh as Alex fidgeted with her hands and looked everywhere, but him- obviously nervous. The couple drove in silence as they drove out towards the highway. Walker finally had enough of the silence and, hoping to draw Alex into a conversation, asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat before answering, "How about C.D.'s?"

Walker reached over the seat to gently grab her hands to stop fidgeting and told her, "That sounds great."

Alex looked into Walker's eyes, lacing her fingers with his, Alex felt all of her nervousness vanishes on the spot. Smiling at her own silliness, Alex relaxed into the seat. Walker smiled, relived that she was relaxed.

"How's work going? Getting any better?" Walker asked, throwing a worried glance in her direction.

Alex knew he wasn't talking about her work load and answered, "Better, people aren't insulting me to my face, just behind my back."

Walker could practically hear the eye roll in her voice and agreed. Ever since word slipped that Alex and Walker were married with a baby on the way, it gave the idea that they could come up and yell at Alex at work; they thought of her as a slut. People had been coming up to her office to scream at her, calling her a gold-digger, saying that she wasn't good enough for Walker, and one person trashed her office. Walker called an entire building staff meeting about it after that incident.

_Flashback=Flashback=Flashback_

_Everyone from the second floor was sitting in the large conference room, wondering what was going on. Alex was sitting with Jimmy, who was trying to hide a smile and comfort Alex at the same time, who was trying to hide her own tears from her co-workers. Someone had trashed her office, leaving the word slut written everywhere. She had called Walker immediately, but hadn't been able to see him and it was really getting to her. As Alex sat in silence, Walker walked in with a loud bang of the door and everyone got quiet at once. Walking up to the podium, Walker glared at his audience._

_"Okay, I've been a ranger for a little over seven years now and I've never done anything to anyone, I've minded my own business and left ya'll alone. So now it's time for you to do the same." Walker started, letting it sink in before he continued. _

_"If anyone comes up to my wife to yell, insult, attack or anything else about our marriage, I'm coming after you. I don't give a damn if you're in my department or not. This is absolutely unacceptable. She did nothing to you and I don't recall ever having to get you alls opinion about anything so why should I start now? Oh and when I found who trashed her office, you'd better have a new job lined up." Walker concluded, before dismissing everyone._

_Alex waited until her, Walker and Jimmy was the only ones left before walking up to Walker with a huge smile on her face. Smiling up at him, Alex just said, "Wow."_

_Walker wrapped his arms around her, telling her, "It's not their life."_

_Alex snuggled into his embrace while Jimmy was watching. He smiled at them and thought, 'They're actually going to be okay…' _

_End flashback- End flashback- End flashback_

Alex smiled at the memory as Walker rolled his eyes, "They all need to get lives of their own."

"But don't you know? We're the most interesting thing since sliced bread!" Alex retorted, rolling her eyes again with a playful smile on her face.

"Yea, so interesting. How about I fire every single one of them? Would that be interesting enough for them?" Walker asked, sounding annoyed by the entire situation.

Alex giggled, shifting so that she was facing him, "Something else will happen to somebody else and then they'll leave us alone. Just give it some time."

Walker couldn't help but smile back at his wife as they pulled into C.D.'s parking lot. Noticing all the cars, Walker realized that most of the people they worked with would be here at this time. Glancing over at Alex, Walker knew he couldn't suggest they just go home- Alex was just too excited. Parking the truck, Walker leaned over to kiss her. Alex smiled as his lips made contact with hers. Pulling back, Walker told her, "Get ready for a great first date!"

Alex laughed as he got out of the truck and came around to her side to help her out. Keeping her hand laced with his, Alex gave Walker an encouraging smile as they headed up the restaurant. Walker smiled back as they reached the door. As they entered, Alex noticed the only two seats open at the bar and pointed them out to Walker since all the tables were full. Walker nodded and pushed his way through the crowd so they could sit. Walker held Alex's seat out as she spotted C.D.

"Hey C.D." Alex greeted as Walker sat next to her.

C.D. smiled as he spotted the couple and made his way over to talk to them, "Hey Darlin'. What brings you two out here on this lovely Friday night?"

Alex smiled and told him, excitedly, "We're having our first date!"

C.D. tried to look excited, but the confusion was showing through. Looking over at Walker, C.D. asked the unspoken question and Walker told him, "It was Alex's idea, not mine."

C.D. nodded as if that explained everything and Alex rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'sexist'. Walker chuckled as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Alex pretended to be mad until Walker kissed her on the lips and all of her defenses fell. Pulling away, Walker kissed her on the cheek as Alex flushed when she realized C.D. had been watching.

Ignoring the blush on Alex's face, as to not embarrass her anymore, C.D. asked, "What do ya'll wan to eat?"

"I want a steak, with fries!" Alex told him, the blush disappearing as she got excited again.

Walker chuckled at the mood swings that he had already adjusted to in the short period that they had been together and told C.D., "I want fried chicken."

C.D. nodded as he walked away, writing the orders down as he went. Walker turned to face Alex, taking her hand, asking, "So we came, ordered, what do we do now?"

Alex playfully rolled her eye at him as she responded with a question of her own, "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Walker chuckled, running his thumb across her knuckles, admitting, "It's been a while."

Alex smiled and told him, "Well, that's okay; once you do something you really don't forget. We have to get to know each other, that makes a healthy marriage."

Nodding, Walker had a thoughtful look on his face. Alex waited patiently as she watched the people around her. It seemed like no one cared that she and Walker had showed up or they were just scared that Walker would take his threat to heart. Whichever it was, Alex was happy; she didn't want to deal with drama tonight, she just wanted to focus on her and Walker.

"I've got one." Walker told her, bringing her attention back to the cowboy beside her.

"Got one what?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Walker smiled, leaning closer as he answered her question, "A question; do you want to hear it or not?"

Alex mentally shook her head; she was feeling the effects of Walker being so close. Regaining her head, Alex nodded for him to continue and Walker asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and green." Alex answered automatically, smiling at the easiness of the question.

Walker nodded as Alex asked, "What's your favorite part of living on a ranch?"

"The openness, defiantly. I love how it seems like nobody can touch you when it's just you and the horses." Walker told her after a second of thought.

It went on like that all evening, both asking questions back and forth. The questions went from favorite colors, to where they grew up, to how their ex's are and so forth and so on. Alex asked why he chose to be a Texas Ranger and he went on to explain how he wanted to make a difference in the lives of others. Walker asked why Alex chose to be an ADA when she could've been a great lawyer anywhere in the country; she told him that he dad was a lawyer for the other side and, like him, she wanted to make a difference in people's lives instead of hurting them. The questioning didn't even stop when C.D. brought over their dinner; the couple went on for over two hours, each coming up with more questions as they went.

"You two have been sitting there for hours! Get up and move before you go into comas!" C.D. playfully told them as he cleared their empty plates.

Alex laughed as Walker smiled. Looking over at Alex swaying slightly to the slow song on, Walker got an idea. He stood up next to Alex and held out his hand. Alex looked at him, confusion written on her face until he asked, "Would you like to dance"

Alex's entire face lit up with joy as she eagerly took his hand. Walker led her out to the crowded dance floor before turning to place his hands on her waist, pulling her close. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Alex felt very content just as someone came up to them, obviously upset.

"She left!" Jimmy shouted, folding his arms over his chest, upset.

Alex separated herself from Walker, giving Jimmy a sympathetic smile. Jimmy shrugged, still pouting. Giving him a hug, Alex spoke words of encouragement as Walker wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. After a while of hanging out with Jimmy at the bar, Walker suggested that they leave and Alex eagerly accepted. Walker paid the bill while Alex thanked C.D. and they were outside in less than five minutes.

The couple walked in silence for a minute until Alex commented, "That was quite an evening."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Walker laughed, "Sure was; that's a first date I'm never going to forget, that's for sure."

Alex smiled in satisfaction as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Walker walked her around to the passenger side of the truck, but didn't open the door. Alex leaned against the door, pulling him closer with her other arm.  
"May I help you?" Walker asked, playfully, leaning on his hand, against the truck so their bodies didn't touch.

Alex rolled her eyes at the teasing tone in his voice making Walker smile. Walker leaned closer so that he paused just above her lips, but Alex didn't. She leaned forward enough to press her lips to his gently. Leaning forward even more, Walker wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Allowed access to her mouth, Alex's knees buckled when she felt Walker's hot breath on her lips. Walker kept his hold on her and only pulled away when air was necessary.

Resting her forehead against his, breathing heavily, Alex whispered, "Wow…"

Walker smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss was gentler as Walker slowly probed his tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex kissed back for a minute before pulling away. Walker gave her a confused look, mixed with disappointment and Alex explained, "We don't want to start something that we can't finish here."  
Walker smiled, opening her door, "Well let's go somewhere where we can finish it."

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA  
**Alex shifted as she slowly woke herself up. When she opened her eyes, Alex realized her day had already started. Closing her eyes again, she remembered the night before; unlike C.D.'s party, last night wasn't rushed and they both enjoyed it, and would actually remember it today. Alex reached across the bed for Walker, but all her hand came in contact with was empty sheets. Remembering this was how she woke up the day after C.D.'s party, Alex quickly sat up in bed, keeping the sheet to her chest.

"Did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet." Walker told her coming out of the steamy bathroom, wearing only a towel.

Alex gave him a relieved smile as he climbed into bed next to her, "You were, I just woke up, it's not your fault."

Walker took a look at her face and moved to lay beside her, pulling Alex down with him. Alex protested playfully before cuddling into his chest. Walker kept his arm around while shifting so he could see her face, "What were you thinking about when I came in?"

Alex gave a guilty smile and looked away, not answering his question. Walker waited, watching her face, but not letting her get out of the bed. Alex sighed, finally looking into his eyes, "When you weren't here when I woke up, I immediately thought of C.D.'s party."

Walker felt a stab of guilty as he took in the guilty look on her face. Pulling her close, Walker kissed her head, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Alex twisted her body so she looked into his eyes, "We just have to learn to trust each other."

Walker smiled at her logic, kissing her full on the lips. Alex moaned as Walker deepened the kiss, moving them so she was under him.

"We're going to be late for work." Alex told him between kisses.

Walker didn't respond immediately as he kept kissing her. After a moment, he said, "There's no turning back now."

**what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long, it's been super busy in my life lately. Review please.**


End file.
